Secret Plans
by TapDanceSpiders
Summary: After breaking up with Hermione, Ron discovers that someone else has secret plans for him on Valentine's Day.


Ron bit his lip as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She blinked rapidly in a vain attempt to keep them back but they spilled over mercilessly and poured down her cheeks.

"Oh," she said, her voice sounding strangely choked. "I see."

Ron wanted to die. He hated doing this to Hermione. She was like his sister! They had been friends since they were eleven!

"Hermione… I'm really sorry. I just don't… I don't like you that way," he said, wincing at his own tactlessness. He had dater her for three months only to tell her that he didn't actually like her. He had hoped that maybe dating Hermione would help him get over his unrequited love and fall for her instead.

But after all this time, nothing had changed. His heart still ached for one he knew he could never have. If George only knew how Ron felt about him… Ron shuddered. The thought was awful. George would probably never speak to him again.

He snapped back to reality as Hermione turned and fled upstairs to the girls' dormitory. "Hermione, wait!" he called, running after her to the foot of the stairs, where he was forced to stop.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed, cursing himself for being such a git. He ran a hand through his hair distractedly and turned around to face the empty common room. "Dammit!" he yelled, kicking the wall viciously.

He walked over to the couch in front of the fire and sank into it heavily, burying his face in his hands. _What have I done? _He sighed. _I hope you're happy, George. Now that I never will be._

Ron smiled at the thought of George. George was amazing. George was perfect. George was—he looked up abruptly, sensing another presence—standing right in front of him.

"Er… George!" Ron said nervously. "Wh-what brings you here?" _Ronald Weasley, _he told himself, _you sound like a buffoon. Get a grip! It's just your brother George! Just your… brother… _Ron caught his breath as he looked at George. Merlin, he was beautiful.

George raised an eyebrow at the question. "Well I _do _sleep here as long as I'm at Hogwarts with the Order."

Ron's face flushed. "Well… er, I just meant it's kind of late so I figured… I don't know. Forget it."

"Shut it, Ronald. It's not even midnight yet. Anyways," he said, looking Ron over and evidently noticing the signs of his little brother's distress, "what's the matter with _you_?"

Ron stood up and walked to the fire, gazing into its depths. "It's Hermione," he replied after a moment.

"What about her?" he heard George ask, a little darkly.

Ron shook himself. Surely he had imagined that tone? "Well… er… She's upset with me again," he said, hanging his head.

George snorted. "She's _always _upset with you! Honestly, Ron, why are you even dating her?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I'm not! I just broke it off. That's why she's upset with—" He stopped as a thought occurred to him. "Wait…" he said slowly. "Why do _you _care?"

"You broke it off? On the day before Valentine's?" George asked, whistling softly. "That's rough. Is she okay?"

Too worried about the situation with Hermione to think much about George ignoring his question, Ron muttered, "I think she'll be okay. Of course, she won't want to talk to me for a while." He plastered a smile on his face, trying to see the bright side of the situation, and turned around. "Well at least I won't have to spend Valentine's Day with someone I only like as a friend."

George smiled at Ron. "Then what _are _you going to do tomorrow? I think I know someone who's going to be very glad you aren't spending the day with Hermione."

Ron stared blankly at his brother for a moment, hoping he wasn't misunderstanding. He tentatively returned the smile. "Really?" he asked, staring straight into George's eyes. "And who might this someone be?"

George's eyes glinted. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Ronnie," he teased. "I'll just say that this someone has special plans for you."

Ron pouted. "Can you at least tell me what the plans are then?"

"I might," George said, taking a step towards Ron. "But you'll have to convince me to first." He smirked.

Ron took a step towards George and lowered his voice somewhat. "I think I can do that," he said.

"Oh, you do, do you?" George asked. Ron thought he looked a little uncertain.

_Now what? _Ron's head screamed. _There's no way he likes me! He's probably talking about Lavender, if he didn't just make it up completely. But…_ He frowned. _I can't go on like this. I… I'll give him the opportunity to say no. And when he does, I'll act like it was all a joke. _His heart nearly broke at the thought, but he was determined to see the plan through. He had to let George know, even if he would never know that Ron had been sincere.

Startled out of his reverie by a familiar chime, Ron blinked and looked up at the muggle-made grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was midnight. The clock chimed a second time. Ron looked back at George. Two more chimes. He slowly leaned closer to George as the fifth and sixth chimes rang out.

"It's Valentine's Day, he whispered silkily as the clock chimed twice more. "Big brother…" Another two chimes. "Be mine?" he whispered into George's ear as the eleventh chime sounded.

His heart pounded in his ears and his breath caught in his throat as he looked steadily into George's wide eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

Ron watched as George blinked and shook his head as though trying to wake from a dream. As the final chime sounded and Valentine's Day began officially, he seemed to realize this was no dream.

"Merlin, yes!" George muttered, and their lips met as the resonating tone filled the room.

~THE END~


End file.
